


Awaken The Darkness Inside

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lazarus Pit, Nogitsune Effects, Resurrection, Roy Harper is Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is killed by a Super Villain in Star City and Roy/Jackson beg Oliver to help. Stiles is dipped into the Lazarus Pit and while they know that something primal is always awoken by those who go through that process...with Stiles it's something different. </p>
<p>The Pit's effects latch on to the remains of darkness left by the Nogitsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken The Darkness Inside

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Jackson asked as Stiles packed up his car. 

Stiles took in a deep breath before he looked over to the blond. Jackson...Roy. Closing the trunk of the rental car, he sighed. "I died...I was killed by a _super villain_. And then resurrected in an ancient water pit of some League of Assassins. And I'm going back to a town filled with supernatural creatures that'll try to kill me and my friends...yeah, I'll be fine."

"Oliver says that the Pit's side affects can be dangerous. Maybe you should stay here." Jackson offered. 

It was so damn weird to see Jackson show true concern for him, but there it was, clear as day. Stiles ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth a bit. He could feel something in side of him. Something... _raw_. 

"You mean they'll make _me_ dangerous. But I can't stay here. Beacon needs me...and besides, you're not staying here, why should I?" Stiles demanded with the usual brand of bitterness he always had when dealing with Jackson.

Jackson has been trying to mend things with Stiles every since he fight found him in Star City. Or rather when Stiles got involved with the supernatural criminals of Star City. Stiles could be civil at best, but Jackson's bullying from a young age, and then how he just abandoned them, abandoned Lydia, wasn't something Stiles took lightly.

Dying in Jackson's arms was also something he hadn't planned or liked.

"I could..."

"You don't want to though...you're haunted by your time here. I may not like you, Jackson, but I wouldn't force you to stay in a place that you clearly don't want to stay in. Though for the record that's two girls you've made fall in love with the real you, not the douchy you you pride around town, and then abandon. I'd consider getting some help with that." Stiles spat as he walked around to the driver's seat and opened the door. He got in and started the car. He lowered the window and said one last thing, "For someone with big abandonment issues...you see the irony of it, right?"

* * *

 

"You okay?" Felicity asked quietly as Roy came back. "I mean, obviously you're not okay, but I have to ask anyway because I know you're not. So...tell me how I can help." She rambled. 

Roy sighed. "My past is complicated, and I thought I wouldn't come back...not like this."

"You should have convinced him to stay. I don't like that he's not here to be supervised." Oliver told him sternly. 

"I tried! You never dealt with Stiles! He's as stubborn as you and far more clever!" Roy cried. 

"Easy you two." Diggs chimed in. He turned to Oliver, "What's the actual risk? With Thea and Sara, it was dangerous because they were trained to be dangerous...what sort of things can happen with Stiles?"

Oliver sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "Okay...okay, yeah. It's not _as_ dangerous. But anyone with the Pit's primal urges leading their instincts...can be dangerous. Give them a gun or baseball bat and it's pure fight or flight instincts on overdrive mixed with cocaine."

"So...book us a plain to Beacon Hills?" Felicity asked though her fingers were already moving across her tablet to get it done. 

* * *

 

Stiles made it to Beacon without any incident. He heard his phone buzz on the passenger seat with intervals of his father's name, Scott's, and Lydia's flashing on his screen. He ignored it all. He let his instincts drive him. He drove the rental car as far as he could before he had to walk. And he walked for miles and miles until he was in the center of woods. It was so damn dark, no normal person would be able to see right. 

Stiles smirked as he held out his hand. A firefly landed on his finger. When it glowed, others, hundred of fireflies glowed to light up around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, just a lil something before I head to work.


End file.
